User talk:Y'know
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Starwindandhawkingexterior01.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lily Ford (talk) 21:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Copyright Tags Y'Know, please go back and tag all the screencaps you've uploaded with the template tag and remember to add it whenever you're uploading screenshots or official images from either Outlaw Star or Angel Links. Lily Ford (talk) 02:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Props for the Wong page It's funny. It had been a while since the last time a new page was made, and I was actually thinking of making a Wong page for some time now, but kept putting it off. And what's the next page to be made on the wiki? A Wong page. Not only do I want to give you props, I want to inquire...are you related to a certain Cactus plant with hypnotic powers? LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 01:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't want to be known as that-guy-who-uploads-screencaps forever! Although while we're on the subject of the new page, I dunno if I'll be able to get an image (of wong) and I don't know if the page will have much info in the end. I was thinking of doing a list of all the known prices in wong of certain objects, like bounties, weapons, dragonite, etc. So there's at least a guide for how relative it is to a real currency. :...I'm gonna have to make a Cactus Bastard page now, aren't I? -Y'know (talk) 10:47, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with adding some visual flair to the pages. And can't say I blame about the difficulty of finding actual pictures of wong. I remember Gene flashing some towards the end of "A Journey of Adventure! Huh?" and Suzuka paying a bill with some coins in "Gathering for the Space Race" but at the moment, those are the only two specific instances where I can remember seeing wong in a physical form and not just mentioned in passing. And at least for the moment, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. :Not necessarily. For one thing, we haven't made pages for some of the other known alien life forms yet, so no need to do one for Great One (as Hypno-Cactus likes to call itself), whose species is still unknown. And as long as that page gets made eventually, it doesn't really matter who makes and when. I myself just like to make at least one tiny edit to the wikia per day, so it's admittedly been a while since I tried making an entire page. Still, this is all about showing our love for Outlaw Star and having fun doing so, so just go about things at your own pace, Gene Starwind style! LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 00:44, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hah, just a little while after I posted about not being able to find any images of wong, I remembered that scene where Suzuka pays with wong from, like you said, Gathering for the Space Race. But yeah, I doubt there'll be any other images of wong considering it's way too specific. I'm gonna stop saying wong now. Also, about the price list - think it should be in a wikitable design or just as bullet points? It'd have a decent amount of info considering quite a lot of prices are outright stated in the anime, but I'd rather it look polished. :On that note, I was actually gonna make a page for the Great One, but I just didn't have enough info and I kinda put it off considering both the Ctarl-Ctarl page(pretty bare) and the Terran page(bare) probably deserve a lot more priority considering they're two of the 'major' races. I've actually got a pile of screencaps for the Terran page, but I'm waiting until I can find a way to bulk it up with text first before adding images. -Y'know (talk) 01:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :This may sound odd, but I recommend doing a "rough draft" in bullet points first, in case there's anything you want to figure out as far as sorting the lists go. Then once that's done, make another "draft" in a wikitable design. But that's just my suggestion. Do what you think is best. :Yeah, and we should probably include a page for Swanzo before we do one for his race, too. *sigh* For all the progress that's been made on this wikia in the past year alone, we still have a ways to go before it's complete. But hey, it wouldn't be fun otherwise! LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 07:39, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Concept Art Hey, where'd you get that concept art of the minor characters? Is that from the JP Blu-Ray release or something? Lily Ford (talk) 19:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :It's one of the extras from the standard DVD set, called "Welcome to the Heifon Network." There's a wealth on concept art on it, from literal background characters to characters in different clothing and such. I'll get around to uploading more art of the minor characters, since chances are not many people have seen it before. The quality is a bit terrible though, but I've edited some of the images to make them a little clearer. :You can see the "Welcome to the Heifon Network" gallery here; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCoHUJtyUUc :This only difference is that this version (JP) has less concept art than the version I have, as there's no art of minor characters. -Y'know (talk) 20:40, April 11, 2015 (UTC)